Draco's summer
by pandora666
Summary: Draco gets sent to america as an exchange student for the summer. Well he is there he makes the first true friend of his life as well as discovering what being 'human' really is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters 

****

**_Draco's_****_  Summer_**__****

The muggle was and interesting place one in which Lucius Malfoy hated to find himself however he always made a point of going there once a year so that he could see how this poor people where advancing without the gift of witch craft. This year he made a visit to a government office in London.  It was there that he saw an ad for "study abroad for the summer and represent England in America."  At first this seemed like a rather funny idea really who would want to leave London to go to America of all places really and to study.  

Then however a brilliant idea occurred to him.  This summer Lucius wanted some time away for his rather bratty son for he had things to do and did not want him in the way. Not to mention the poor boy had been spilling family secrets all over Hogwarts during the school year and this would prove the be the perfect punishment for his cocky son.

            After picking up an application he quickly waved his wand at it and it was filled out in seconds.  He then hand the application to the plump women behind the desk.  She proceeds to read it over and then turned to Lucius.

And in a perky voice the lady behind the desk responded "It seems your son Draco will make a perfect addition to this years exchange students.  All you must do is have him at the London airport an hour before the flight for America leaves which should be a week from now at around 7pm."

Lucius responded in a rather condescending tone "Not a problem I will have him there as you request is there anything else I must know before my son leaves."

"No there is nothing else I can think right now Mr. Mafloy just have your son ready and at the airport he will met his host family once he gets there.  Usually we would tell you something about them before he leaves however you are applying rather late so there will not be time to get this info to you. But you need not worry all of our host families are wonderful." 

"Thank so much for your help mama I will have my son there on time." Said Lucius with a knowing grin.

He know full well that his son was going to hate this but the boy need some punishment and really he could have done worse to the poor boy.  Hell he could have made him spend the summer Harry however they would most likely kill each other and he still wanted a son after the summer he just need a little punishment. Not like the man would have taken his son but for enough money maybe.  Oh well!  He had a place now to go away from him.

Best of all he would be able to tell his son tonight as he was coming home from Hogwarts later this afternoon.  Lucius had always planned his trips to the muggle world as such so that he could hit to birds with one stone.  For he never sent his son off to school that was the servants job but picking him up he could manage.

Later that Day

            In the train station

Draco in his normal tone "Hello father it is good to see you again.  I'm so happy to be away from that fool Dumbdor for the summer.  As well as that Harry Potter and his stupid friends.  So what is the plan for this summer going to the mountains to see dragons or to the coast to the beach club?"

            Lucius "Not this year my boy I have something different in mind for you this summer. I will tell you at dinner tonight. We are going to eat out in Diagon Alley."

            "Well then lets leave this place and get to it I'm starving after the long train ride"

At dinner

Malfoy in a rather happy voice "So father what is the plan?"  

 Lucius in a rather dark voice "Draco I have decided since you have been spilling family secrets all over Hogwarts this year that you deserve to be punished."

Malfoy in a rather skeptical voice "What  ... Punished... Why on earth would you do that I'm only standing up for our family."

Lucius in normal evil tone "Regardless I don't approve of you doing so, there by, you are to be punished.  So this summer you will join a group of muggle children as an exchange student to America for the summer."

Malfoy at this spit out his food all over his father making him rather up set.

"Look what you have done to my robes to stupid boy"

With a flick of his wand his robes looked as good as new regardless he was rather pissed off at the boy how dare he react in such away to his choice he could have done worse really the rudeness of it all.

Malfoy short of breath "What... America…. Muggle world… Are you insane?"

In a mad voice "How dare you question my diction you will go weather you like it or not is that understood?"

In a sad voice "yes"

Lucius a little calmer "Very well then you will leave in 2 weeks and be there for 2 months. I suggest you get packing."

Draco's room later that night

            His father must have flipped.  Sending him to America how could he even think it?  Oh well! Nothing was to be done of it now.  

With a flick of his wand his bags where packed. Knowing he would get in trouble for this but what did it really matter?  One little bad report big deal, Harry had like what 20.  Now he just had to wait and enjoy these last days at home.  He just knew that Harry and his little friends would find this to be just hilarious. Draco had hardly ever been in the muggle world.  He had now clue how things worked out there.  And as unwilling as he was to admit it he was scared becuase his father had ordered he leave all magic stuff at home. So now if he got in trouble he would not have any magic to help him.

Airport

            As Draco sat at in the airport seating area just before his gate number which ironically was Gate 13.  He could not help but look around at all the silly muggles he would be traveling with.  Most of them where half in tears saying good bye to their parents, where as he could care less.  Well except for the fact that he would miss the magic world.  For it was not like him and his father had the most loving relationship, in fact Draco was quite sure that is father had no heart at all really, the same as him.  

            One thing Draco was great full for was the fact that he had decided to study up on the muggle world a little before going into it.  This made him a little less afraid of what as to come well he was away from home.  Although even as he sat in the airport he saw that there where many things he did not understand.  Like the little note pads most very one had in their hand and would keep point at things on them (palm pilots).  At last the lady who was to bring them to the US told them to board.

"All students going to New Orleans, we will be leaving in five minutes, the crew has giving us leave to get on last so please hurry and say good bye to your families"

At this Draco stood up and walked over the gate.  He looked back over at his father and gave a smirk which his father returned then got up and walked away.  Draco could hear his cane hitting the ground as he walked along the tiled floor.  Then he handed is ticket to the person at the gate and got on board.  Draco had decided early that it would be best to fallow one of the other students.  So he wait for some one else to give the gate person their ticket and then fallowed him down the dark tunnel that lead to what Draco only figured would be the plane that they had seen from the window in the airport.

Once on board the plane Draco was shocked the people where packed in like animals.  He looked towards the front and saw that they had much more room.  So he decided to head up there.  After placing himself at a seat by the window, then a lady dressed in a very nice blue uniform came up to him.  

"Excuse me sir but my I see your ticket."

Draco then handed her the ticket she looked at it and then started to frown.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to movie this is not your seat."

"What! You mean I can't just sit anywhere I want"

At this she gave him an 'are you dumb' look.  Then took his hand and started leading him to the pack of the plane.

"Sir this is your seat." Point at the ticket with her long pink nail she said.  "See look at the row number then the seat letter on the ticket" 

"Yeah what ever" Draco said looking a little embarresed and pissed of at the same time.

He then hear some soft laughter coming from a seat next to his.  Turning he saw that there was a dumb looking blond sitting next to him with her hand covering her muffled laughter.

"What the fuck is your problem."  Draco said in a very cruel voice.

"first time flying" the girl said regaining her composuer.

"Yeah! So what is it to you." 

"Nothing, it just you made quite a scene there it was rather funny.  So what is your name? Mine is Lindsey"

"My name is Draco Melfoy" Draco said hotly

"Well nice to meet you." She said half laughing. Well extending her hand.

"What do you find so funny." Draco said in an angry voice.

"Your name it is just really weird if you ask me."

"Well I did not so keep your mouth shut you stupid muggle."

"Fine what e…" but before she could finish she suddenly lost her turned in to a little black fly.  That then took off out of the plane.

Draco knew he would get in trouble for this for sure if not kicked out of Hogwarts but how dare that girl insult his name.  Besides she would return to normal in like a week or so. It as not like the spell would last very long being that he had done it with out a wand.  Truth be told he actually had not expected it to happen it was just the girl was bothering him so much.

After all the students where on the plane the escort began to call names.  When she got to Lindsey, Draco told her that she had gotten suddenly sick and had left the plane saying she would not be coming along.  The stupid muggle believe it.  So what that it was off to New Orleans in America for Draco. 


	2. New Orleans

Note to readers this chapter has been rechecked for mistakes. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Welcome to New Orleans  
  
At last the plane arrived in New Orleans. Once it landed the escort made another announcement, stating that when the students got off the plane there would be people there with signs with their names on them. These people where to be your host family and you would be going back to their house with them. You would stay with them for 2 months and they would then return the students to the airport after the 2 months where over. If there where to be any problems you could call her at the number on the info sheet she was handing out and she would do the best to solve what ever problem it was you had. After all the students had gotten a sheet they excited the plane to find their host families.  
  
Once he excited the plane Draco looked around for a sign with his name on it. At last he saw one far in the distance. He had it for it with slight trepidation he had vainly hoped that his family would not be there and that by some miracle he would be able to go home.  
  
The sight that greeted him below the sign was slightly surprising to say the least. It was a girl a little shorter then himself, with long black hair that look dyed. Though what shocked him the most was the out fit. It was full out gothic however Draco not knowing what this was could only stare at the muggle in amazement. So far all the muggles he had seen in his life had dressed in bright colors not total black. He rather liked it as much as he hated to admit it.  
  
Just then the girl spoke in a rather angry voice "What the fuck are you looking at; never seen a Goth before, well get over it. I want to get out of this hell whole."  
  
At this Draco responded in a rather annoyed voice. "What the fuck is your problem you bitch."  
  
Then in the most in raged voice Draco had heard besides his fathers she said. "Don't you ever call me bitch again or I will kill you got that." At this she turned around and signaled for Draco to fallow which she did.  
  
Well muttering under his breath. "Stupid god dame muggle, I will show her."  
  
Once outside of the airport they headed for her car. It was a small black Tracer that looked like it had seen better days. After putting the luggage in the back the hoped in and drove off. Up till this point they had still not spoken a word after their first great meeting.  
  
With a sigh she broke the thick ice that had formed over there last words.  
  
"So I guess your name is Draco am I right. Mine is Pandora." She said then after a slight break. "I'm sorry to have been so mean back there it is just I hate people staring at me. Not to mention I was not too thrilled to hear that my parents decided to have an exchange student over the summer." Reluctantly Draco replayed. "It's ok lets just for get about it."  
  
She responded a little more light heartedly. "Ok, Well I guess I better tell you a little about my family since I'm guessing you did not have time to see the bio on us. I'm Pandora as you know I go to high school although we are out for the summer. I'm also 16 and just got my license. That is way I got the pleasure of picking you up. As for my family I should tell you right now it is likely you will see very little of them. I'm their only daughter which is actually a good thing considering they are never around. So I guess we will just have to get along since we will be around each other a lot."  
  
"So what do your parents do?" Asked Draco having no other clue of what to say.  
  
"Well my mom is a wedding planner and my dad owns a publishing company. Both of their jobs keep them rather busy which is why I do not see much of them. So how about yours?"  
  
With as sigh Draco replayed. "Well my mother is dead and my father well sort of works for the ministry. I do not see much of him ether I spend most of the year in boarding school."  
  
"OH cool I would love to go to boarding school and get away from here. It totally sucks here. Although most people love it why I can't image but whatever anyway why here we are."  
  
Draco then looked at the drive they where pulling into. It went to a large white house with tall columns on the out side. They pulled right to the front. Pandora then jumped out of the car and motioned for Draco to fallow.  
  
"Well this I is 'home sweet home'" She said sarcastically. "I guess I should show you to your room now."  
  
Draco then fallowed her up the mahogany stair case. She then went into a room at the far end of a hallway. "Well this is your room. I hope you like it." It was richly furnished in many dark colors. He instantly loved it.  
  
"Well I'm sure you want to get settled. My room is just down the hall if you need thing. It is the one with the posters on the out side just in case you are not sure. Later, I will get you when dinner is ready. Oh! And you have your own bath room right through that door and that one over there is your closet."  
  
With this she left the room and head down the hall. She could not help but think that this boy was strange in some way. After the way he looked at her in the airport. As a Goth she had gotten many weird looks but he was more of amazement then anything else. Most often people where just surprised or looked condescended. 


	3. dinner and other things

@Dinner@  
  
After Draco was done unpacking he took a short nap before dinner. When he woke up it took him a second to remember where he was and why he was there. Upon the realization that he was in the muggle world he cringed. It was like a bad dream, except it was real. The only good thing was it seemed as though where he would be spending the summer was not all bad. For New Orleans looked like a half was decent city, that might even have a wizarding area, and his house was just grand as his manor back in the witching world.  
  
Well thinking of this his stomach growled loudly telling him it was time to find the dinning room for dinner. He was rather surprised by how long it took to get to the dinning room. For it was down two flights of stairs and on the opposite side of the house, making it an easy quarter mile walk there.  
  
Upon entering the dinning room he felt all most at home. There where just two place settings out on the large table at the very end, making the room seem empty and cold, and oil lamps and chandeliers lit the room in an eerie way he was used to.  
  
Shortly after Draco took his set his host sister come into the large dinning room and sat down across from him with a slight smile, that looked more forced then anything else.  
  
"So, Draco do you approve of your new home for the summer thus far?"  
  
Normal he would have been a little sarcastic in his response but it just seemed out of place to be a complete bastered to his poor host sister who did not even want him there. As for as he could see there was just no point in making her life hell, besides he only did that to people that were to pirky for their own good. "It is better then I would have expected."  
  
Pandora gave a slight smile at this just as the food came in. "Well it looks as though dinner is served I hope you like it. I had no clue what to order for you, tonight so I just decided to give you Gumbo which is a tradition New Orleans dish."  
  
For a second Draco just looked at the Gumbo trying to figure out what it was but after little luck he just dug in. He was rather surprised by how much he liked it despite it being a rather spicy dish.  
  
After they had both finished they excited the dinning room to go to their rooms. Neither really had anything to say to the other, both being rather silent people when unprovoked, because it was obvious that they came from two very different worlds.  
  
Just as Draco got ready to enter his room Pandora turned to him. "If you get bored feel free to head down to my room. I would show you around town but it is not really my thing. Also you should know that my parents in their great wisdom will not be here for the next 3 weeks business takes them away."  
  
Draco just nodded to this before responding rather spitefully "What the hell I'm I suppose to do then if you will not show me around or hang out with me."  
  
Pandora shrugged at this before responding in an uncaring voice "Really I do not know, I'm sorry you got stuck here. I didn't want an exchange student and I flat out refuse to change my life for one. It may be rude of me but that is my why. Again you can come to my room if you are bored as well as explore the house and the grounds. Breakfast will be served at 10am tomorrow so if I do not see you till then Good Night."  
  
Never in his life had Draco had someone respond to his spitefulness in such away. Most always people would yell and raise their voice but she just did not care. So reluctantly he headed into his room for the night as Pandora headed into her room.  
  
For about 2 hours Draco sat there in his large room wondering what to do. He had really not brought anything to entertain himself. To him it had been a given that they would keep him busy weather he liked it or not. There was also the small problem that most of his things of interest dealt with witch craft of some kind.  
  
So taking a deep breath he decided he would go and bother his host sister. In away he knew she did not want to be disturbed but he had nothing better to do. Really what the hell did she think he was going to do for three weeks she needed to entertain him on some level. Sadly he would have even taken a tour of the property and the house, if she had offered, since he really did not want o explore it himself, having had rather bad experiences exploring unknown houses by himself before. Death eaters homes where not to be taken lightly, they had hexes, curses and trap door everywhere.  
  
After arriving at her door he banged on it a few times but no one answered. Not really wanting to go back to his room Draco just opened the door. It would be an understatement to say he was shocked when he entered the room.  
  
All around things where ether black or blood red illuminated with candles that were lay all over the room. The bed it self had black draws around the edges that where pulled open and blood red sheets. To the left of this there was a small what looked to be alter/stand with many candles and idols all over it. Then there was just some other furniture of little importance that made the room seem fuller.  
  
What had shocked him however was not his, the sight on the bed is what shocked him. Sitting Indian style was his host sister. In mediation with a spirits circling her in what looked like a whirl wind. It also seemed as though she was mumbling things to them in a language he had never heard. Lastly there where the many bleeding cuts lining her arms that her long black sleeves had perversely covered.  
  
In his many years in the wizarding world he had never seen anything like this. It was obvious magic of some kind but she was no witch. Draco knew she was not a witch for if she was he would have sensed it yet her she was doing what looked like witch craft. He had to ask her what was going on.  
  
So once he was composed he screamed at her in an angry voice "What the fuck is going on?"  
  
At this Pandora's eyes opened for a second they where blood red then after a moment they cleared and went back to there normal color. Once this happened the spirits dissipated into the air minus one. It was clearly the most powerful of them all. Instead of leaving this one just looked clearer and knelt in back of Pandora with its arms possessively around her.  
  
Draco was slightly scared by this spirit's actions for he had never seen a ghost or spirit react in such away. Spirits and ghosts of muggles where not meant to have so much intensity and power, like the one wrapped around her obviously did. Now magic spirits had there own thought but no witch or wizarding spirit ever left the wizarding world, so this thing behind her was a complete enigma.  
  
Even scarier it seemed to realize that he was not a muggle and that he had power. It also seemed to know that Draco could sense that it was not what it appeared to be.  
  
Long after her eyes cleared of the blood red Pandora turned to him. She looked pissed that he had discovered what she was doing. Draco, however, did not care he wanted to know what was up. Something was out of place and never wanting to be the one lacking in proper information Draco just stared back at her waiting for her to speak.  
  
In spite filled voice Pandora spoke "What are you doing in here?"  
  
Draco would have smirked at this comment but the spirit behind her seemed to be becoming clearer or rather more visible by the moment, and more pissed as well. In a short time it became obvious that it was a male dressed in what looked to be formal attire. After deciding what to say Draco spoke in an uncaring yet not level voice "I could ask you the same. That spirit behind is like none I have ever seen. It seems to have a strong hold upon you."  
  
To this she spat back "this is none of your concern he is mine and mine alone." As she got ready to say more, the spirit moved to whisper in her ear. Upon hearing what it said she just nodded.  
  
Then the spirit spoke. "Young witch child what are you doing here so far from your home."  
  
Though Draco was not surprised by its speaking what it said did make him shiver slightly. For the spirit to be able to sense he was a wizard meant it was very powerful. Its tone as well was one of evil much like what he would her from his own father.  
  
Calmly Draco replied "Spirit that is none of your concern. It is you who are out of place."  
  
The spirit just laughed at this and hugged Pandora tighter seeming to draw something from her, and then smirking, it made its own comment. "I can see you are interested in me wizard. So I will tell you. I'm not out of place this is actually my home. My name is Devsa and I have been this families' spirit for over 300yrs."  
  
Draco was left speechless by this statement. It made no sense in many ways but then again it made complete sense. He wanted to know more but did not know how to ask. The spirit did not seem like it wanted to be for coming in any knowledge. So he looked questioningly into Pandora's eyes he hoping to see that she might explain more. Slowly her mouth opened as though to speak but soon the spirit spoke for her.  
  
"I see you have more question wizarding boy or should I say Draco Malfoy. I also see that you will not leave us be until you have some of them answered so take a set." Responded the spirit pointing to a chair by the window. "And I shell explain all." 


	4. short stories

*Secrets of a Past*  
  
"Alright wizard boy, I will tell you of my past and way I'm here."  
  
Draco was still very stunned and just sat down in the nearest chair. He was still worried about his host sister for the cuts on her arms where bleeding a lot and just running down her arms. But, Draco was a little too scared to move against the spirit who was right behind her so he just waited for him to speak.  
  
Sling his arms around the Pandora he began his story. A short while into the story she feel asleep, in his embrace well he told the story of her family's past to the boy wizard. In the morning she would have to speak to him about all of this. For now, however, she snuggled into spirit's arms and listened to his soothing voice.  
  
I have been with this family for over 300yrs. I am their protector and guardian. I came upon them well I was wondering the spirit plan aimlessly. For you see when a muggle spirit dies, the often go to heaven if not the spirit my roam but it has no real form. When a wizarding spirit dies it can go to heaven but if it chose to roam it has much power and form. As I'm sure you know from the multiple wizard ghosts that you see around.  
  
So what am I then? Well I don't really know, since I was not a wizard as far as I know, having not remembered anything of my living life, nor was I a muggle because well as you can see I have more form then a muggle spirit. In short I'm an enigma.  
  
What I do know however is that when I ran across this family they seemed to be able to feed me life, giving me the power to not get lost in the vastness of time. Before them there are blurs of things some from when I was a spirit and others from when I was a being with a true form.  
  
Since the day I found them there for I have stayed with them fallowing every other female descendents of which there has always been one. I become their trust companion and friend, and give them everything that is with in my power to give. In return they give me small amounts of their life force, whenever I my need it. If I'm not giving their life force I fade and become despondent as I was before.  
  
For you see when I meet the first of this family line, it was during a voodoo calling. This young girl's ancestors were calling for a spirit to help them exact revenge, and thus had cut them selves for the blood sacrifice needed. Their blood insistently called out to be and drew me to it, and ever since it has been my life force. No other blood has ever giving me what I need to remain as I am, giving me power and thought.  
  
"That is all I can tell you, young wizarding boy."  
  
Draco looked stunned at the spirit before him. Never before had he encountered such a thing. Despite his vast knowledge of by light and dark magic as well as creatures, there was nothing that he knew of that was like the spirit before him. Or for that matter would act like the spirit before. This fact alone unsettled Draco greatly because nothing good would be so unknown, and nothing evil would be so unrecorded. For all dark things are recorded and passed down till they are lost and forgotten. Unlike the light arts, they must stay hidden in words and used or known of only when need be.  
  
In short this thing was not light because it was unheard of and thing of light magic creature or other wise has not been heard of and kept in regular knowledge. Nor was there anything in dark magic that he had ever read or come cross that was remotely like this creature. So there was only one conclusion he could come to and it chilled him to the bone.  
  
This creature, spirit or thing what ever you chose to call it was something of dark magic that was lost. The literature on it or about it was ether so rare that maybe only a small portion was left in some obscure book rutting somewhere or was total lost. Ether way this creature was dark that much one could be assured of. And anything involved or dealing with dark magic is deadly and powerful, when it is unknown what could be done to control or subdue it.  
  
Draco looked at the creature, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his host sister, "what do you remember of your life?" He knew the spirit had said nothing, but it most remember something. And maybe if Draco knew of what it was in life he could try to find out what it was in death. Sure he did not have any books to reference here, but his friends in Slythiern did, he would just have to owl them.  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long I hope you enjoy.  
  
Pandora 


End file.
